


Love, Love, Love

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are goin' to the chapel and they're gonna get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Love, Love

“Oh my God, this is really happening,” Kurt said to himself incredulously as he looked in the mirror in his small dressing room. He adjusted his turquoise brocade bow tie and matching cummerbund to crisp perfection and pulled nonexistent wrinkles out of his close-fitting all-white suit before making sure his red rose boutonniere was securely in place. “I’m really gonna marry him.”

“Kuuuuurt!” Rachel squealed, bursting into the room. She skipped over to him, the full skirt of her turquoise silk-and-tulle dress flying, and threw her arms around him. “You’re getting married today!”

“Rachel! Can’t breathe!” Kurt choked out. Rachel had gripped him around the neck, almost knocking him over. When she loosened her grip slightly, he continued, “I know, oh my God! But what if he leaves me at the altar? What if he’s rethinking our relationship and wants to be free while he’s still young? What if-”

He was cut off by his father coming into the room as well, a knowing smirk on his face. “I thought you’d be freakin’ out, buddy,” he said, walking over to Kurt and scooping both him and Rachel into a hug. “I came in here to tell you that Blaine has not left the church, and is actually just as nervous as you are. Hell, he’s pacing back and forth in his dressing room like an anxious puppy. Relax, Kurt.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said, breaking free from everyone’s embrace and fixing his appearance in the mirror one last time. “Okay, I’m ready. I can do this,” he said, somewhat to himself but still loud enough for Burt and Rachel to hear.

“Of course you can, Kurt!” Rachel said, walking over to Kurt and standing on her tiptoes to center his already straight tie before kissing him on the cheek. “Blaine’s the love of your life!”

“Now c’mon, I think that Santana was talking about taking a sip from her flask whenever one of you guys cried, and you don’t want to deprive her of the chance to get hammered before you two are legally wed,” Burt joked, grabbing Kurt’s arm and steering him towards the door. “Dani sounded eager to play along.”

Kurt made an unsurprised yet still exasperated noise at the thought of a drunken Santana as he walked into the hallway leading to the sanctuary. “Dad, Dad, stop! I can’t go farther than this if Blaine’s not already in the church – he can’t see me before the ceremony!” he said, adamant.

“I thought that was only for a bride and groom?” Burt asked, stopping anyways while Rachel continued on to meet the rest of the wedding party.

“We decided to go along with it. The photographer said the photos she gets of the groom seeing the bride – or other groom, in our case – for the first time are always her favorite shots,” Kurt told him, peering around the corner. There were two hallways that converged into the back entrance area of the church, so he could stay on his side and keep Blaine from seeing him but still spy on his wedding party. Along with Rachel as his maid of honor, it included Sam as Blaine’s best man and Cooper and Tina to round out the rest, as well as Blaine’s parents, who would escort him down the aisle. They’d decided to go with a small group in order to not have to fit the entirety of New Directions at the front of the church.

“No peeking, Kurt!” Rachel called out from her spot next to Sam. She had been looking around the room absentmindedly as she waited for their cue.

“Shhh!” Kurt called back, hearing the music begin to play. The sounds of piano and violin ushered Cooper and Tina down the aisle, and Kurt pulled his head back behind the wall, Tina’s yellow tulle skirt swinging in the breeze and catching in his peripherals.

He counted to five slowly and heard the doors open again, this time letting Sam and Rachel walk down together. A ten-count this time, and then the doors opened to show Blaine and his parents to the waiting crowd.

Kurt and Burt walked to their place behind the closed doors to the sanctuary as they waited for the music to change and signal Kurt’s entrance.

“I love you, buddy,” Burt whispered, a slight catch in his voice.

“I love you too, Dad,” Kurt whispered back, trying not to cry before he was even in the church.

The instrumentals stopped, and the song Kurt had chosen for himself to walk to began to play. He took a deep breath, counted to three, and walked out the doors, holding tight to his father’s arm.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we’d have to go through  
Now here we are, and I’m suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

The music cut off there as Kurt made it to the front of the church, though he barely heard it stop. Hell, he barely remembered walking down the aisle at all, seeing as his gaze had gone right to Blaine as he’d walked in and then he couldn’t turn away.

Blaine looked dapperly perfect in his white suit that was almost identical to Kurt’s. They’d gone with similar cuts, but had them tailored to fit perfectly (on separate occasions, of course). His bow tie and cummerbund were a bright sunflower yellow silk, matching the color of the rose in his lapel.

What was most striking about him, though, was the look on his face once Kurt entered the room. His eyes became huge, showing off all the wonder and awe that Kurt knew must have been just as apparent on his face, too. Blaine’s smile threatened to outshine his bow tie.

“Wow,” Blaine said, only loud enough for Sam to hear.

“Get your jaw off the ground, Anderson, he’s almost here,” Sam shot back quietly, nudging Blaine in the side and smiling at his best friend’s happiness.

At that moment, Kurt and Burt made it to the altar, a smirk crossing Kurt’s face as he heard what Sam said.

“You look _stunning,_ baby,” Blaine whispered as Burt let go of Kurt’s hand so Blaine could take it.

“I could say the same for you, B,” Kurt whispered back, and the ceremony began.

Afterward, Kurt honestly couldn’t remember much of the early parts of the ceremony. He knew the minister spoke, giving the standard speech about love and its qualities before Mercedes came up and sang “At Last.” That was when Kurt began to cry freely, and he noticed that Blaine was sobbing along with him. Finally, the moment came for them to exchange their vows.

“Dang it, where’d- okay, there it is. Sorry, guys, I couldn’t find my pocket there for a second,” Blaine began, smiling sheepishly at their assorted friends and relatives as he fumbled for his vows. “Anyways, I thought the day I asked Kurt to marry me would be the happiest day of my life. Well, I was wrong. Every day since then has taken over, because everyday I just get happier and happier that Kurt said yes, and that we can live together in this wonderful city with some of our best friends, and that we’re living our dreams.  
Years ago, Kurt, I made you some promises, and today, I’d like to state them officially, so you can always hold me to them. Kurt, I promise to always love you. To defend you, even if I know you’re wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call, no matter what I’m doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year, and to kiss you whenever and wherever you want.

"I also want to add some new promises to that list. I promise to talk to you whenever I’m upset, instead of letting it fester and grow. I promise to hold you whenever you’re sad, or whenever you’re happy, or whenever you just want to be held. I promise to start a family someday with you, and to split nighttime baby duties equally, so you can get your beauty sleep. I promise that I will give you the moon if you ask me, and to at least give you the stars if I can’t do that.

"I promise, Kurt, that you will _always_ remember how perfectly imperfect you are, because I swear I won’t let you forget. We’re in this fearlessly and forever, baby, okay?

"I love you,” Blaine concluded his vows, managing to speak clearly up until his last couple of sentences when his voice broke. Kurt was impressed by that, because he had been crying hard ever since Blaine started repeating his promises from high school.

“God, Blaine, I really have to follow that?” he choked out, earning a laugh from Blaine and their guests. “Talk about setting a high bar.”

Kurt rescued his own vows from his suit pocket incident-free, and began to speak. “Blaine, when we met, I was at one of the lowest points in my life. I felt alone and misunderstood and like I would never, ever find anyone who would even accept me, much less love me.

"And then I met you, and I suddenly understood all those love songs I’d sang alone in my bedroom for years. You made me so happy, Blaine, from the moment we met, and you always have, even when it took you months to realize that you liked me back, oblivious dweeb that you were.

"We’ve always been weirdly in-sync, B, and this is no exception: I, too, have brought up some old thoughts of mine. Before your proposal – which, by the way, I already knew about, since Tina tweeted about your big scheme as it was happening – I was talking with my dad in the car, and I told him that you made me feel so connected, safe, and loved, but that I was nervous and I didn’t know what I would say.

"And then you started singing to me, and it all clicked – I knew that I could say yes, and it would be magical, and that we’d work it out from there, because that’s what we’ve always done, Blaine. We’ve gotten through our toughest situations holding hands, because together we’re at our strongest.

"So today, Blaine Anderson, I’m making you a promise of my own: I promise to always reach for your hand, whether it’s to get through good times or bad, because I know then we can defeat anything.

"I love you so much,” Kurt said, tears streaming but voice holding strong.

“Really, Tina?” Blaine asked when Kurt was finished, eliciting peals of laughter throughout the church.

“I forgot he followed me!” Tina tried to defend herself.

Thankfully, the minister cut in before they could keep bickering. “Alright, alright, do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Blaine said confidently, staring into Kurt’s eyes like they were the only two people in the church.

“And do you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take Blaine Devon Anderson as your lawfully wedded husband?” the minister continued.

“I do,” Kurt said, just loud enough for it to carry. He was losing his tenuous grasp on his voice.

“Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss each other,” the minister said, and Kurt suddenly found himself being swarmed by Blaine.

They kissed for what felt like days, barely noticing Santana’s whoop of joy and Cooper’s whispered “Don’t they need to breathe?” to Sam before finally breaking the kiss and smiling ecstatically at each other. The music began to play again as they exited the sanctuary, their wedding party following close behind.

 _And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I’ll be there when the world stops turning  
I’ll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._  
_________________________________________________

Hours later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting at the head table at their wedding reception, dinners eaten as thoroughly as possible whilst getting interrupted by their friends and family tapping their glasses every thirty seconds to get them to kiss.

“It looks like everyone has finished eating, so would Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel please make their way to the dance floor?” the DJ announced smoothly over the mic, precisely at 9:30 like Kurt had planned.

“May I have this dance?” Blaine asked, standing up first and offering his hand courteously to Kurt.

“Yes, yes you may,” Kurt answered happily, taking Blaine’s hand and letting him lead them onto the dance floor.

The music swelled around them, and they heard Santana groan and Rachel squeal quietly as everyone realized what song it was.

“Really, Santana told me years ago she knew this was supposed to be our wedding song, did she actually think we’d change it?” Kurt said softly, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder as they swayed in circles around the floor.

“I think that groan came from a place of love. I hope,” Blaine responded, kissing Kurt’s hair. They danced in silence for a few moments before singing along quietly, just for each other to hear.

_And there’s no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song  
And I’ll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you (I love you)  
Until the end of time_

They kissed each other again there, reveling in the feeling of being husbands and surrounded by loved ones. _God I’m glad I’ve been applying lip balm all day,_ Kurt thought giddily to himself as he kept kissing Blaine. When they stopped kissing, they let their foreheads rest together until the song finally concluded.

“Well, that was adorable,” the DJ said after a moment. “Give it up for Kurt and Blaine, everybody!”

The room began to applaud wildly as Kurt and Blaine made their way back to their seats.

“Can we just cuddle here all night while everyone else dances?” Blaine asked, dragging Kurt’s chair closer to him so he could loop his arm around Kurt’s waist.

“First both of you owe me a dance, and then I don’t care what you do tonight,” Burt said as he walked up to their table, having overheard their conversation.

“But I thought we were only doing father-son dances tonight?” Blaine said, eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion.

“Yeah, and I gotta dance with both my sons,” Burt said as though it was the most obvious statement in the world. “You first, Kurt, c’mon,” he continued, pulling his son out of his chair to go dance.

“I hope you aren’t planning on sitting there like a lump for this, Blainey,” Cooper said as he came up, shocking Blaine out of his wondrous silence. “I know it sucks that Dad got that surprise call into work and Mom got that migraine, but you’ve still got me, so let’s go, baby bro!” Cooper grabbed Blaine’s hands and almost hurled him onto the dance floor, making Kurt and Burt laugh in the middle of their own dance.

Once the song finished, Burt and Cooper switched partners before Kurt and Blaine could even think to leave the dance floor.

“I told you a love like yours would work out, kid,” Burt said to Blaine as they danced.

“I never doubted you, Burt,” Blaine said, smiling beatifically as he thought back to the day he asked Burt to help him propose.

“Kid, you married my son, you may as well call me ‘Dad,’” said Burt, trying to sound somewhat gruff and authoritative and failing miserably.

“Okay…Dad,” Blaine replied, looking mildly shell-shocked and tearing up a little.

“Hey, none of that! You’ve cried enough today to flood Lake Erie, kid,” Burt reprimanded him teasingly, hugging Blaine tight for a moment.

“It’s been a whirlwind of a day, Dad,” Blaine said, still caught up in Burt’s admission.

“You’ve got that right,” Burt responded, and they finished their dance in companionable silence.

Cooper had also started an emotional conversation with Kurt on their side of the dance floor. “So how’s it feel being shackled to my brother for the rest of eternity, Kurtie?” he asked cheekily, spinning them in wide circles.

“I’ll tell you once the motion sickness wears off,” Kurt responded, voice biting but eyes playful.

“I just wanted to let you know that regardless of how shitty my parents may or may not be, you’re still family to me, Kurt,” Cooper said, suddenly serious. “You married my baby brother, so now I have two baby brothers. I don’t mean that I’m trying to replace Finn, though!” he exclaimed after a beat, looking panicked.

“Coop, it’s okay, I get it,” Kurt said soothingly, smiling one of his rare toothy smiles. “I know Finn liked you, and I think he’d be okay with me being your ‘baby brother’ too. The ‘Kurtie’ thing, though, that might have to stop.” He winked as he said that sentence, trying to lighten the mood again.

“Awww, Kurtie, why do you have to say such hurtful things?” Cooper pouted before dipping Kurt dramatically as the song ended.

“Because he’s just as annoyed by you as I am,” Blaine teased, overhearing that part of Kurt and Cooper’s conversation.

“I see how it is! I see!” Cooper said dramatically, pointing at Blaine and then Kurt for emphasis.

“Oh, shut up, Coop, you know we love you,” Kurt said with loving exasperation, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before walking over to his husband and snuggling into his embrace to kiss him on the lips.

As Kurt and Blaine walked back to their table, they heard Cooper yell over the music, “Fine, but your first child better be named after me, regardless of gender!” and giggled about it for the rest of the night.


End file.
